Zinc toluenesulfonate is widely used as a catalyst in various chemical reactions such as a reaction in which carbamates are produced from amine, urea and/or N-unsubstituted carbamate, and alcohol; a reaction in which a polyimide compound is obtained by dehydration condensation of amino acid; and a reaction in which an amide compound is produced from carboxylic acids and amines.
Such zinc toluenesulfonate is produced, for example, by allowing ZnCO3 (zinc carbonate) and para-toluenesulfonic acid to react in water at room temperature, subsequently stirring and filtering the reaction mixture at room temperature, and recrystallizing the obtained filter residue (see, for example, the following Non Patent Document 1).